<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SSHP】第一次 by Ningyee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029453">【SSHP】第一次</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee'>Ningyee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>安價 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*安價文，劇情極度可能OOC、沒有邏輯注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>安價 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SSHP】第一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室門緩緩被拉開，綠眼睛少年單穿著一件不符尺寸的黑襯衫自大量湧出的煙霧裡走出，抬手以毛巾擦拭那亂糟糟的黑短髮讓他露出衣服底下筆直纖細的光裸長腿，若再往上撩幾寸便能窺見其他風光。</p><p>他快步走下樓，尋找那也許正在研究魔藥的年長戀人，卻發現對方已經結束魔藥熬製，正坐在沙發上讀書。</p><p>「烘乾咒。」Harry 走到對方面前遮擋住他的光源，將自己濕漉漉的頭髮湊上前，今天的男人並沒有在他走近時就甩給他他需要的魔咒，也許正讀得入神。</p><p>Severus 哼了聲，拿起魔杖朝對方施一個烘乾咒。<br/>
Harry 乖順地任由戀人動作，好奇想知道對方正在讀什麼，卻沒想到從自己那個角度竟然讀得異常順利，於是表情複雜地覷了Severus 一眼。<br/>
理順自己的髮絲，他遲疑地開口：「你......書拿反了。」</p><p>Severus 噎了一下，面色如常地一把蓋上書本，「閉嘴。我知道，Potter。」<br/>
Harry 摸不著頭腦，原想生氣，但想起昨天才好不容易和Severus 和好搬回房間和他一起睡。為了避免自己又被趕到客房裡，幾天都睡不好的情況再次發生，他只好坐到Severus 身邊，討好地用臉頰蹭蹭對方肩膀，「我睡不著。」</p><p>Severus 僵硬幾秒，用書本將人推開後一個魔法將書物歸原處，「我去洗澡了。」<br/>
Harry 愣了下，卻還是讓出路來，拉著對方親吻臉頰，「那我在床上等你。」他捏捏Severus 掌心，語尾微微上揚，自顧自轉身走上樓梯。</p><p>看著Severus 挑選好衣服進入浴室，Harry 拉拉自己裡面什麼都沒穿的襯衫，往裡瞄了一眼，又對著鏡子解開自己的第一顆鈕扣。<br/>
不斷調整自己的衣著，他困惑地思考自己到底哪裡做得不好，Severus 才會任由他怎麼誘惑都無動於衷，彷彿自一開始便是那坐懷不亂的模樣。</p><p>他知道自己正在做什麼，也知道自己渴望對方，但除了回想起三強爭霸賽那次對方第一次觸碰他、在他身上留下了許多宣示佔有權的印記之外，他們始終到不了最後一步。</p><p>他的情緒在對方的安撫下逐漸穩定，但他始終感到不踏實，尤其Severus 絲毫不讓他觸碰他的黑魔印記，也從不透露有關佛地魔的消息，他知道他們都在不安。</p><p>擺弄了不少姿勢，Harry 始終找不到自己喜歡的，於是只好放棄，挫敗地趴在床上望著浴室門口發呆，等待對方出來。<br/>
於是Severus 一打開浴室門見到的便是露出半個臀部的救世主，對方甚至呆愣地與他對視，懵懂的眼神似乎已經開始出現睡意。<br/>
他冷靜地繞過對方，那個傻呼呼的傢伙立刻跟著他翻身，絲毫不介意自己露出多少光裸的肌膚。</p><p>喉結上下滾了兩動，Severus 沉著臉走向對方。<br/>
在他坐上床沿時，人便巴巴地坐了起來，微噘著嘴想討吻，「......之前說好的。」<br/>
「我假設這並沒有這麼迫不及待。」<br/>
在救世主即將發出抱怨前，Severus 從抽屜裡拿出自己準備好的魔藥一口喝下，在對方困惑且驚訝的眼神裡回到自己剛畢業沒多久的模樣。</p><p>眼看著救世主完全被年輕的自己吸引走注意力，雖然原本喝減齡劑是在多方評估下為了讓對方少吃些苦頭，Severus 心裡不免還是有些不是滋味。<br/>
「為什麼要、唔——」在Harry 發出疑問前，Severus 一把將人拉了過來吻上。已經從無數接吻中獲得不少經驗，於是強硬地扣著對方，挑開那雙總是誘惑著他的唇。</p><p>Harry 被突來的變故和戀人靈活的舌尖攪得迷糊，但向來不願不認輸並且已經達到自己目的的小葛萊芬多並沒有這麼快退縮，迎合著讓這場親吻變得更加火熱綿長。</p><p>才分開沒多久就想二次索吻的人被Severus 毫不容情地按倒在床上，Harry 不滿咕噥，環著他的脖頸用溼漉的嘴唇輕吻對方的喉結。<br/>
「Sev......」他軟軟地叫喚他的名字，揚起的尾音甜膩。</p><p>伸手抽去墨色睡袍上的繩結，Harry 幾乎是雙眼放亮地掃視著那即使瘦削卻依舊沒有小腹的胸膛......再往下看，剛甦醒的器官即使沒有完全昂起，尺寸依然懾人——Harry 漲紅臉迅速移開視線，正好對上Severus 越發深邃的眼眸。</p><p>下一秒他的唇又被攫住，Severus 有些粗魯強勢地捲著他的舌尖吮吸，完全不給他適應的機會，自顧自地掃蕩他嘴裡的津液，唇舌交纏間不斷發出黏膩的水聲。</p><p>溫熱的大掌沿著他的腰間摩挲，早就摸清他性感帶的人刻意繞著左腰間那塊軟肉游移。</p><p>當舌尖再一次掃過敏感的上顎時，Harry 終於忍不住從鼻尖哼出一聲綿軟的呻吟，挺起胸膛想逃離這幾乎讓他窒息的吻和帶來強烈酸麻感的撫觸。<br/>
「哈、等......等......」<br/>
「原來救世主還是喜歡年輕的？」Severus 啃咬著他的脖頸，有幾分不是滋味。</p><p>「......才沒有、」Harry 揉著他的頭髮將對方拉起，用鼻尖蹭著男人的大鼻子。<br/>
「都是你，所以都喜歡。」他紅著臉說，討好似親吻對方，不安份的手卻在Severus 胸膛上游移，企圖往下撫摸，順帶利用一個無聲咒輔助施力將人推倒。</p><p>電光石火間咒語反彈，Harry 被自己的咒語壓制回床上，不敢置信地瞪著Severus。</p><p>Severus 惡意地回以假笑，用大腿和手臂壓制住總是試圖作怪的救世主，身形的優勢讓他能好好將人扣著，另一手撩起他的襯衫，一面吻著人一面繼續自己的探索。</p><p>「想做什麼，嗯？」<br/>
他一一解開對方的扣子，靈活的舌尖順著凌亂敞開的領口細細品味過戀人的脖頸和胸膛，也許是那樣的惡趣味讓人羞赧不已，Severus 將已經被自己揉搓得硬挺的乳暈納入口中時對方抽了一大口氣，發出甜蜜的呻吟。</p><p>大掌揉過Harry 的小肚子安撫，一路滑進大腿內側時Severus 滿意地感受那微小的顫慄。</p><p>圈握住Harry 的性器，開始上下套弄時Harry 感覺自己幾乎融化在Severus 的掌心裡，過於強烈的刺激讓他輕扭著腰，不知道該逃離還是迎合。</p><p>Harry 揪緊男人的睡袍，而依循著書本指示的Severus 並沒有因此饒過他，甚至順著根部把玩底下的雙球。<br/>
當他輕輕按壓著會陰時Harry 終於忍不住發出微弱的哭喘，開口向他求饒：「別、嗚、別玩了、Sev——」</p><p>Severus 鬆開嘴裡紅腫的右側乳尖，有些可惜地吻吻他的鼻子，「我假設我只是在認真取悅偉大的救世主。」<br/>
「畢竟是他先蠱惑我做這一切，甚至迫不及待將自己清洗乾淨剝開送進我嘴裡。」他沒有停下手裡的動作，只伸手點點開始泌出清液的頂端，用掌心揉按柔軟圓潤的頭部——Harry 呻吟裡的哭腔更加明顯了。</p><p>Severus 叼著Harry 飽滿的耳垂，刻意放慢語速將話語講得更加曖昧，「都濕噠噠的。」<br/>
噴灑進耳道裡的濕熱氣息壓垮了救世主最後一道防線，他尖叫著蜷曲腳趾，弓起身子到達了頂點。</p><p>Severus 眼神緊鎖著少年雙眼失焦的模樣，大掌接住不少他吐出來的白濁。<br/>
他親吻著人的耳朵，將這些盡數塗抹在對方的腿間以及肚子上，才對著自己的手掌施了一個無聲的清理一新。</p><p>Harry 喘著氣，在逐漸回過神之後拉著Severus 討吻。<br/>
身上的襯衫已經在他沒意識到時被Severus 褪去，白皙的身體染上動情的粉，還有不少戀人留下來的印記。</p><p>想著自己也想讓Severus 舒服，小手努力學著對方的技巧摸索，卻顯得有些笨拙。</p><p>這次男人並沒有阻撓他的動作，只瞇著眼任由他搗蛋，直到不怕死的救世主不小心掃過他的炙熱，並且再一次為此漲紅了臉甚至用濕漉漉的懵懂眼神看他，Severus 才終於啞著嗓子開口：「摸摸他，Harry。」</p><p>Harry 嗚了一聲，伸手握上戀人粗大的器官。上頭漲起的筋絡和Severus 的低喘令他渾身燥熱，不住蹭著Severus 。<br/>
他想要他。</p><p>套弄了一陣子，不算嫻熟且顯得毫無技巧的動作還是讓男人擰緊眉間，呼吸開始粗重。</p><p>「怎麼……還沒？」直到手發酸了卻發現Severus 還是沒有要釋放的跡象，少年抬起水潤的眸子有些慌亂地看向對方。<br/>
咬咬唇，他推著人的肩膀讓他坐到床上，自己往下移動。<br/>
紅著臉與Severus 的昂揚對視，Harry 不顧對方的反對將頭部含了進去。</p><p>Severus 從喉嚨滾出一聲壓抑的吼聲，伸手扶住Harry 的後頸。<br/>
Harry 著急地吐出來，「......不舒服嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」Severus 眼神暗得可怕，裡面燃燒著欲望，手摩挲著他的短髮。Harry 順從地又吞吃進去，盡力想取悅自己的戀人。<br/>
「收起牙齒......對......嗯......」</p><p>Harry 嘗試著用舌頭抵住頂端的細縫碾磨，即使想將肉刃全含進去，卻始終有一截留在外頭，只好顫著手去撫摸根部，不安地眨著濕潤的綠眼睛詢問似看向他那幾乎就要忍不住在他嘴裡衝撞的戀人。</p><p>感覺自己嘴裡的器物又生生漲了一些，Harry 唔了聲，眼睛裡打轉的淚水抵抗不住地心引力滾了出來。</p><p>Severus 繃緊身子，捲著Harry 的髮絲輕輕施力將人拉起，抹去豔紅的唇瓣上淫靡的銀絲。</p><p>「哈、舒服嗎......」少年乖巧地舔去Severus 手指上的液體，男人阻止他還想繼續的念頭，壓抑著聲音說：「夠了。」<br/>
「可是......你還沒......」</p><p>面對Harry 誘人至極的模樣，Severus 拉著他的手按到自己腫脹得不行的器官上套弄。</p><p>人迷濛著雙眼，注視戀人佔有欲滿滿的侵略眼神，再看看那始終還沒有要釋放意味的器官，終究還是心急地用嘴親親柔軟的蕈頭，無師自通地吸吮，小手探到鼓脹的雙丸下小心揉弄。</p><p>在嘴巴開始痠疼前，Severus 終於推開他射了出來。<br/>
來不及退開的Harry 嗆了一口，被Severus 強硬地要求吐出。<br/>
待清理乾淨，Harry 抬手想抹去臉上濺滿的液體，下巴卻被扣著挑起，Severus 盯著人良久，才朝他臉龐施清理一新。<br/>
Severus 啃咬上Harry 的唇，偏偏人還掙扎著努力想詢問他的感覺。</p><p>「很舒服，你很棒。」Severus 這麼回答，覺得自己簡直要被這個小巨怪逼瘋了，恨不得將人做得起不來床，裡裡外外都充滿他的氣息和痕跡。</p><p>他抬起戀人一條腿，強勢舔吻吸吮著軟嫩的大腿內側，Harry 向來受不了這樣的刺激，不住扭動想要逃離。</p><p>Severus 召喚來自己的魔杖，當杖尖抵著人身下那個緊緻的入口時，Harry 緊張地揪著他，泛紅的眼眶羞惱瞪大，又期盼又害怕他接下來的舉動，「要、要做什唔......嗚嗯、」</p><p>Severus的唇滑過戀人的緋紅耳廓，輕柔吮咬，字正腔圓唸出潤滑的咒語。</p><p>被耳邊的低啞嗓音激起渾身戰慄，下一秒湧入甬道內的黏膩液體讓Harry 忍不住收緊十指，仰起脖頸大聲哭吟。「嗯啊——」<br/>
大量的液體瞬間充滿腸道，不少沿著勻稱的小腿往外溢出。<br/>
「Sev、唔、不嗚嗚、我已經、已經……脹、哈啊……不要了不要了嗚……」</p><p>Harry 難耐地求饒，原先便敏感的身子粉嫩嫩的令男人更加愛憐地在上頭烙上一個個屬於自己的印記。</p><p>Severus 扔開魔杖，伸手勾弄著穴口，替對方將一些液體排出，手指淺淺地刺了進去。「乖孩子......你要的，你看它將我咬得這麼緊。」Harry 抬手掩住自己的臉，一抽一抽地甜泣——太刺激了，他感覺自己的身體全然不受控制，被陌生而龐大的情欲挑起，才度過不應期的器官又開始巍顫顫抬頭。</p><p>「你確定不要？」Severus 吻去Harry 的淚水，Harry 挫敗地撲上Severus ，哭罵：「要......要、你快點......」<br/>
小獅子氣呼呼地含著淚咬人，這個老傢伙連這種時候都要欺負他！油膩膩大鼻子！臭蝙蝠！變態Snape！</p><p>但當男人的兩指確實頂了進來，很快他的腦袋又熱成漿糊，只能嗚嗚啃咬著他的肩膀，毫無章法地發洩自己受到的刺激。<br/>
似乎也沒什麼心思逗對方了，Severus 的動作快而精確地摸索擴張，沒多久便找到會讓救世主呻吟顫動的那點。</p><p>壞心眼地揉按，直到Harry 又受不了開始抓撓他的背、他能塞入第三指並且通行無阻時，才忍著將手抽了出來。</p><p>Harry 下意識收緊肌肉像在挽留，男人將他翻過身，四肢朝下地趴著，高高撅起肉嘟嘟的雪臀。<br/>
「唔嗯——想看臉、Sev…...」</p><p>Harry扭緊床單，不住將臉埋進枕頭裡，為那樣羞人的姿勢輕顫，他感覺自己渾身都濕漉漉又軟綿綿的，卻又止不住期待。</p><p>Harry 扭著臀，Severus一點一點親吻他的背希望他能放鬆，猛然頂了進去。<br/>
「啊——」人兒仰起腦袋，感覺自己腦袋的空氣將被抽光，嗚咽著輕扭。<br/>
「都、都進來了、嗯——」<br/>
「別夾這麼緊。」<br/>
「深、嗚嗚......好脹、Sev——」<br/>
感覺自己被一寸寸破開，人兒難耐地輕哼，Severus啃咬著戀人的耳垂，手指撬開紅潤的唇，夾著柔軟的舌頭嬉戲。</p><p>一開始人兒還嗚嗚著拒絕，最後幾乎是迷亂地卷著他的手指舔舐，就像一隻可愛的小動物，嘴裡的蜜液淅淅瀝瀝地往下滴。<br/>
Severus並不打算放過對方，一點一點往深處衝撞，直到某個點對方激動地絞緊自己，他才伸手撫上戀人前端，放慢動作去磨那塊地方。<br/>
「放鬆......」扣著戀人下巴，將人扭過來親吻，Harry 委屈巴巴地啜泣，被動接受著一切。</p><p>「Sev......臉......想看嗚......」<br/>
Severus 耐不住人的要求，又用力頂入幾次才將自己抽出來。坐上床沿，扶著人坐到自己腿上，「......這樣呢？」</p><p>Harry 點頭環抱Severus 頸子，紅著臉貼上他的唇，討好地伸出舌尖舔舐，在戀人允許下探了進去生澀地勾弄。交纏時嘖嘖的水澤聲讓人羞得不行，揉碎的泣音含在鼻間輕哼，手卻忍不住握住Severus 的性器，抬臀想將它放回自己體內。</p><p>在滑開第二次時，Harry 幾乎是哀求地看向Severus，迷離的雙眼和握住自己的手讓Severus 硬得發疼，拉開他的手抵了進去。<br/>
內壁被狠狠撐開，Harry 顫抖著隨著Severus 的動作律動，耳畔自己的呻吟早已無心去管，只能用僅剩的力氣摟緊對方，胡亂在他耳邊吐出喘息，嗚咽著討吻。</p><p>「慢、慢一點嗚......Sev……」吻的間隙Harry 要求，軟膩的哭腔聽在Severus 耳裡根本是撩撥，那雙誘人的紅唇卻吐出了更讓他血脈賁張的話：「好、嗯、好舒服……粗……嗚嗯、喜歡……想要、那裡——」<br/>
低吼了聲，Severus 不住扣著Harry 的臀瓣再狠狠向上頂弄，調整角度刻意次次碾過前列腺點。</p><p>濕熱的肉壁貪婪吞絞著男人的肉刃，Harry 的臀尖很快便被拍得泛紅，又急又深的撞擊讓他哭不出聲，癱軟著身子任由他欺負，漂亮的綠眼睛毫無焦距望向空氣中某一點。</p><p>Severus 捏起Harry 下巴，正想親吻卻發現自己身體開始出現變化，眼皮一跳，還來不及抽出自己，突來的變故又讓Harry 瞪大眼睛，掐住他的肩膀不斷抽泣。</p><p>Severus 圈握住Harry 的莖身上下滑動，沒用上太多技巧，Harry 便狂亂顫動著吐出幾股精華。<br/>
他咬著牙，又頂了十來下才在Harry 體內釋放。<br/>
唇抵著Harry 額頭，待餘韻過去後Severus 召喚來自己的長袍披在Harry 身上，將人抱進浴室清理。<br/>
第一次就被折騰狠的救世主在熱水還沒放好之際便開始頻頻點頭，迷迷糊糊配合著人清理，一直到被放進浴池才蹭到Severus 身邊將人抱緊。<br/>
Severus 揉著戀人髮絲，滿意地撫摸自己留下來的印記。</p><p>這個傢伙是他的，他願意為他付出一切對抗黑魔王。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>